Birthday Surprise part one: Randy's Big Surprise
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Part One of two birthday one shots for Hailey Egan Cena. In this part, Randy and his girlfriend Joanna have been dating for a year and Randy is ready to take things to the next level. Will his surprise go off the way he wants?


Part one of a two part birthday present for my best friend and Fan Fiction sister Hailey Egan Cena. I love you girlie and I hope you enjoy.

Joanna pulled into the driveway and wondered who could be at her place. Everyone she knew was in Louisiana for the WWE show including her boyfriend, Randy Orton and her sister Cheyenne. She'd expected to just come home, draw a nice hot bath and kick back with a glass of wine. It wasn't the exact way she wanted to spend her birthday but it would have to do. She'd talked to Randy and Cheyenne earlier in the day and they'd all agreed to get together when Randy and Cheyenne came back to town and have dinner. Cheyenne was going to bring her boyfriend, Cody Rhodes along. Joanna had agreed but she was still a little sad that she was going to spend her birthday on her own.

Randy smiled when he heard the car and made sure everything was set. He'd spent the last few weeks planning her birthday down right to the last candle. With a little help from her sister Cheyenne of course. And he was hoping that she liked what he'd had in mind. It had been like a bolt of lightning since the day they met a year and a half earlier and after nearly six months of persistence, he'd finally gotten her to agree to go on a date with him. They'd been together ever since. And it still felt like the first time he'd seen her. Like he'd been hit with a bolt of lightning. He'd been thinking a lot about their future lately. How every time he kissed her goodbye when he left her place made him start counting down the days until they could meet up at his place or hers. How he had to sneak just one more kiss at the airport when he drove her there to catch her flight home after spending the whole weekend at his place making love. He had decided that he didn't want to let her go anymore. He couldn't do it. He smiled when he heard the door open and she walked in.

Joanna looked around at the fire going in the fireplace and the candles that adorned the mantel piece. There was something cooking in the kitchen. She looked up as Randy came out of the kitchen with two plates in his hand and she smiled.

"Surprise." He said as he walked over and placed the food down on the dining room table. She walked over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the waist and pulled her as close to him as she could possibly get. "Happy Birthday." He said when he pulled away.

"This is the best surprise." She said as she sat down in the chair that he pulled out for her. He kissed her on the head as he passed her and took his seat in his own chair.

"The night isn't over yet." He said with a wink as they began eating. They talked while they ate, catching up on the events on the month that they'd been apart. And afterward, they went into the living room and sat on the sofa staring at the fire. She was leaned back against his chest, her head resting against his heart and listening to the steady beat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that he'd been keeping there. He put it in front of her and she turned to look at him as she held it in her hands. "Happy Birthday." She opened it up and looked at the necklace that held the diamond solitaire and the key. Her eyes shot up to look at him. "The necklace is to remind you how much I love you and how I want there to be a future for us together. The key is a sign that I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship. I hate the constant traveling back and forth and when I leave here or I stand with you at the airport when you're leaving my place, I start counting down the days until we're together again. I hate going home to my empty house. And I figured if you were there to greet me when I got home, it wouldn't be so bad. I was really hoping you'd move in with me."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself into his lap. He kissed her back, one arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him and the other tangled in her hair. She tilted her head back and let his lips trace down her neck as his fingers worked over the buttons on her blouse. It fell to the floor by the fire place and he ran his fingers across her collarbone, taking pleasure in the moan that escaped her lips at his touch. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes." She said as his fingers grazed the tops of her breasts.

"I'm sorry, what is it you're saying yes to?" he smirked.

"What is it you want me to say yes to?" She countered as she pressed herself against his lap. This time it was his turn to moan and she smiled and bit her lip.

"Will you move in with me?" he asked as he moved his hands down her sides and to the button of her jeans. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Yes." He smiled and leaned her back on the couch and soon their clothes were gone and they were making love. Afterward, as they lay there, her head rest on his chest. He smiled to himself. This had worked out exactly the way he wanted it to. They were moving in together and that was one step closer to what he ultimately wanted for them.


End file.
